Pinkest November
by UnSinkableGecko
Summary: After receiving a crushing blow from a falling wall at the Battle for Hogwarts, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin finds herself with no recent memories, sharing a house with a fussy newborn, an anxious werewolf and the Boy Who Lived. Amnesia AU where Ronks lives
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she could feel was the bitter pain sitting just behind her eyeballs, which no matter how she struggled she could not make her eyes open. This caused her to panic even more, her hands, jerking at first, then flew up to her face to investigate the issue, and she felt bandages over the eyes and the bridge of her nose. She felt a set of hands gently take hers in them and guide them back to her lap, where the foreign hands continued to hold hers in comfort, a thumb gently petting her knuckles.

"Dora, darling, calm down." She heard. There was another voice, someone said something about getting a healer, and there was motion. She tried to pull away again, but the same voice, calm and soothing, spoke again. "You're going to hurt yourself, please."

 _Easy for you to say_ , she thought to herself, _you can see._ But she was confused- that was not her father's voice. But only he called her 'Dora', the shortened form of the first name she hated so much. Her mind reeled, trying to place, who was speaking, where she was, why her head hurt so badly.

"Oh!" Another, friendly sounding female had entered the room. "You are awake! How wonderful. Let's get those blinders off." She felt the hands which had held her own let go, the sound of a chair being moved away echoed in her ears, and then the very gentle unwinding of the bandages covering her face.

Once the bandages were removed, she squeezed shut her eyes as tightly as she could, the light peaking through the lids alone was stabbing and added to the throbbing in her head. "Ma'am, I need to examine your eyes." The woman said, tipping her chin up. "Open up."

"The lights..." She hissed, recoiling.

"I've got them." The voice from before said. After just a brief moment the lights faded with a click.

"Now, please," She opened her eyes and found the owner of the kind sounding female voice was a grey haired woman who had deep set wrinkles when she smiled, which she did as soon as their eyes met.

"Can you please tell me your full name and date of birth, and the year?" She ask, shining the tip of her wand into her eyes, which she held open with two fingers.

"Gah-" She groaned. "Please. It hurts. Is my mum here?" She pulled away after the second eye was fully examined- and yet nobody answered her question, she she sighed and answered theirs. "May twenty-eighth, nineteen seventy three." She winced her eyes closed tightly again, this time pressing her hands over them to protect from any further pain.

"And your full name, please?" The woman ask gently, as if guiding her along.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks." She finally admitted, the annoyance at the full title not at all hidden from her voice.

"And the year, darling." The healer said calmly.

"Nineteen ninety-three?" She said. The healer clicked her tongue. There was the sound of a chair moving again, and a door opened and shut.

"Your eyes will probably hurt like this for another few hours- the photo-phobia is due to lack of use for the past ten days." The healer explained. "Here," She helped Tonks take grasp of a small cup. "Drink this potion, sleep. It will help."

Tonks did as she was told, then laid back with the healer's assistance onto her bed, pulling the cover over her eyes. She had many questions, but mostly she felt week and tired and was unable to question any of it for sheer lack of strength and energy. Fatigue took her over, and she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Upon closing the door, Healer Fischer walked over to where her patient's husband stood, head against the wall, hands bracing him on either side. She gently laid a hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. "This is not uncommon-"

"We have a newborn." He said, and it was then the healer realized he was crying.

"Mr. Lupin," She tried to comfort, but she took a couple steps backwards when he whirled around, his overly exhausted eyes glittering with flakes of gold as anger took his face over, then faded.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. Is her mother still with us? It might be a better idea to have her here?" She suggested, still keeping her distance.

"She has our son." He said, looking at the floor. "But I suppose I can-" He trailer off, paced around the hall and came back to face Healer Fischer. "Her mother hates me. She wouldn't have admitted before, but now she could- She could try to... to..." A sob erupted from his chest, he slid shoulder first into the wall nearest him and he melted into the floor in a pool of emotion. Healer Fischer came over and dropped herself down to come to a rest next to him.

"Listen, child," The older witch said firmly, "You love that girl. I can tell. I've seen you coming in and out over a week, taking that little baby in there. Reading to her. Brushing her hair..." She sighed. "Mother-in-laws can be monstrous. But I have been practicing magical medicine for longer than you have been alive. I have never seen a case of trauma induced amnesia be permanent. Not once."

"She's my world." Remus mumbled quietly.

"Son," She laid a wrinkled hand on his shoulder, "Go get your son. Hold him. Sleep. Hold him. Come back. Leave the mother-in-law at home for the moment. Doctor's orders."

"I-" Remus sputtered, rubbing his hands roughly over his face. The door at the opposite end of the hall opened, and Harry Potter came in, along with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Remus?" Harry, ask, picking up is pace upon taking in the scene. He made it over much quicker than the girls and sat on the floor before the older wizard. "Remus, is something wrong?"

"Er-" Remus swallowed, nodded, and Harry paled. Hermione and Ginny settled down near by. He looked over to the kind old healer.

"You friend has traumatic amnesia. It won't be forever, but it will be hard- Especially when she has memory lost since before she was married. She doesn't have the year correct by a fair few years. She won't know her son, however." She explained.

"We'll help you anyway we can, Professor." Ginny said, arms crossed, brow furrowed.

"Anything, Remus." Hermione confirmed, "With Teddy, or housework. Whatever we can."

Remus sat listening, nodding slightly. "Thank you." He said in a small voice. He cleared his throat, looking over at Harry. "You're still going to stay, right?"

"Of course, as long as it is still alright." Harry nodded.

"Thank you." He all but whispered.

"Well," The Healer said after a moment, "Looks like these kids are good hands for me to leave you in. Mr. Lupin, the sedative I gave your wife will last quite a few hours. Please, go rest." She looked around the group, making sure someone confirmed they would see to it that he did indeed get some rest before heading off.

"Here," Harry pulled himself up from the floor and offered a hand to help Remus up, "There." He dusted the werewolf off a bit, "Let's go check on Teddy Bear, yeah?"

Together they walked down the hall, slowly, as Remus was nervous about leaving his wife, all of them wondering where they needed to go from there.

* * *

 **I love amnesia fics, but have never tried to write one.  
Hope this is okay!  
Review and let me know?**


	2. Chapter 2

Remus listened to his son's gentle cooing from the middle of his king sized bed, where he had laid the baby and surrounded him with pillows so he could not roll away while he got himself dressed. As the healer had suggested, he took the entire evening to stay home, just him and his son, resting, and thinking. Andromeda had been told that the healer was limiting visitors to Dora's room, and though she was not happy, she accepted the direction and let it go.

But morning had came, and it was time to go back to the hospital.

Remus felt nearly as nervous as he had the morning before his wedding. He could not decide on what to wear. There were not too many outfits that fit him that well, but since getting married, Tonks had gotten him a few. He slid the hangers in his wardrobe back and forth, before deciding on what had once been her favorite of his shirts. It was a pale purple button up, which he then paired with a plain pair of jeans. He sighed, shrugged and donned the outfit before picking up the squirming bundle on the bed. "Time to get dressed, little pup." He said soothingly.

Teddy was much easier to dress, in a navy set of footed pajamas with small ducks embroidered in them. It was spring, and while it was mostly warm out, mornings did have a chill to the air, so the extra covering was good for the baby. He then carefully took stock of the contents of his diaper bag, restocking anything that needed to be replaced. He wrapped Teddy in a blanket and held him close to his chest as he stepped through the flames in their fireplace, taking them both to St. Mungo's Hospital.

The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, but eventually Remus and baby Teddy made it to the nurses station where his wife's healer was waiting for them. Healer Fischer smiled brightly when she saw them coming, and immediately started making faces at Teddy. "Good morning! He is just the cutest little thing. I could just pop him in my pocket... Yes I could!" she cooed and wrinkled her nose at the baby until Remus cleared his throat. He knew she meant well, but he was nervous and impatient.

"How is Dora this morning?" He said, drawing her attention back up to himself.

"Very well!" She said, her smile never faltering. "Honestly, she seemed a bit uneasy, but she just listened as I told her the simple facts."

"And what, exactly where those?" Remus ask, shifting his weight to lean against the counter at the nurses station. Lack of real sleep and battle injuries still causing him fatigue and soreness.

"I sat down. Went slowly. Answered questions first, and worked from there. She ask me if she was hurt at work, and I explained that it was a large battle, and why. I explained the amount of time that elapsed. I told her she was now a wife and a mother." At this, the Healer almost seemed amused. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He ask, questioning what had entertained her.

"Oh. Just." She gave a small, stifled laugh. "She asked me how much older her husband was. First thing."

"Yeah, she as a thing-" Remus started to say, but Healer Fischer cut him off.

"For 'silver foxes'. Yes, she explained after she asked." She snorted again in amusement. "I really think you have nothing to fear going to see her. She was not panicky or in any sort of denial about her situation. Her mind is very stable." She smiled. "She's doing very, very well."

"But-" Remus still held back, apprehensive. "Did you mention..." He trailed off.

"I thought that best to come from you." She said gently. Her tone softened. "Mr. Lupin. She's expecting you. She's had breakfast. Go on." She gestured to the door of Tonks' room, four doors down from where they stood. Remus took a deep breath, nodded, and started on down the corridor. He felt as if he were not holding Teddy, he would be shaking uncontrollably.

It was a long few moments he stood, hand up, posed to knock before he gently rapped his knuckles against the wood twice, before opening the door slightly to listen in. He heard the small 'Come in.'

* * *

His breath hitched in his chest, and he tucked his son tighter into him as he slowly pushed the door open. He had been unsure what to do with himself when he came into the room, but just seeing her up and awake, he beamed. "Dora..." He breathed. She was sitting up on her hospital bed, pajama clad and cross legged. Her hair was a faded pink and sat just below her chin in a messy bob cut.

"Hey..." Her reply was almost shy, a very out of character thing for Tonks, even with strangers. She was never one to not be forward and outgoing.

"How do you feel?" He ask, pushing the door shut carefully behind him. He slowly moved to the chair at the bedside and sat down. Tonks gave a heavy sigh.

"I have a bloody mess of a headache, and I am almost always confused." She snorted at herself. "You must be the husband Fischer spoke of." She began to fiddle with the blanket and bite at her lip nervously. It reminded Remus almost exactly of how he'd found her when she told him she was expecting a baby.

"Remus." He confirmed, nodding. "For about ten months now."

"And that's..." Her hair slowly faded from its pink to dull brown, and her voice cracked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if to steady herself. "That's..."

"We call him Teddy. He's an entire twenty days old, now." He said, as calmly as he did when strangers cooing over him passing in the street ask. He pulled the blanket wrapped around the sleeping boy down to show him to his mother better. His fat pink cheeks moved slightly as he slumbered, and his hair sat in thin blue whips on his head.

"Guess he takes a bit after me." She said sadly.

"Thank the full heavens." Remus agreed, covering him back up from the cold of the hospital.

The two sat in a thick, suffocating silence for a few moments. Remus gently swayed Teddy when he started to wake, and the babe cuddled back into his father and went back to sleep. Tonks kept stealing looks over at them both, and Remus could feel her eyes looking over his face, neck, arms... He smiled gently, the same way he'd once had to when confronted about his scars by the first years he'd taught. "It's alright. You can ask."

"How old were you when you were bitten?" She blurted. Remus knew she'd already know what they were from, she was still a trained Auror, and she had all of that memory. She had deduced it before anyone told her when they met as well.

"I was four." He replied simply.

"Oh, God." Tonks gasped. "I am so sorry."

"I wish I could say 'you get used to it', but..." He gave an awkward chuckle. "I'll just say its alright. Honestly, I feel like maybe I should be the one apologizing..."

"Wh-"

"I can't imagine. Waking up to all this. Then have something like that thrown on you..." Remus elaborated. Again, silence fell.

"So, she said there was a war." Tonks said after at least twenty painful moments.

"That is a-" Remus paused, his brow furrowed. Tonks' eyes searched his face, and she found herself blushing. He was a handsome wizard, after all, especially deep in thought. "It is a complex story. The cliffnote version is this. Voldemort came back. He rounded up a large army, and at the end of a long a horrible series of events, they attempted to take Hogwarts, because Harry was there."

"Harry. Potter?" Tonks asked. Remus nodded, and continued.

"So, several students were lost. Friends of ours. Teachers. But we won." He finished simply.

"I- I don't want to ask, but I must." Tonks said, swallowing.

"Dora." Remus breathed, he closed his eyes, as a wave of emotional turmoil swept over him. "Ted was killed. Not at Hogwarts. Before, but." He stopped, watched his wife's heart shatter all over. She sat for a moment, tears rolling of their own accord before she made a small cry and began to sob. Remus wasn't sure what he should do. He wanted to hold her close as he had done when her father was murdered. He reached his free hand to the bed and laid his hand on her arm, but she moved away. He felt like joining her tears. Teddy seemed to either sense his mother's sorrow, or just be disturbed by her cries because he let a long wail of his own go, causing Remus to stand and sway gently, shooshing the small boy. He moved across the room to a window, to let the sunlight warm Teddy and to give Tonks her space. He was so concerned with Teddy's distress, who he'd now settled with a bottle, he did not notice Tonks stop crying and watch him as he cared for their son.

"You're very good with him." She said, making him jump. He turned back to face her, staying over by the window where Teddy was happy.

"Would you... Do you..." Remus felt frustrated. "I'm sorry. It feels weird to ask you like this. Do you want to hold him?"

"Er-" She drew back.

"I've brought him to see you the entire time you've been unconscious. I put him to sleep on your chest. Healers all said it was a good idea, because newborns know their parents by scent. Lycanthropic babies doubly so." He walked back over. "Only if you want. I know, its a lot."

Slowly, she nodded and held her arms out, and Remus laid Teddy in his mother's arms, staying very near them both. Tonks looked about the same as she had when the baby had first been laid in her arms. Her eyes were wide with awe and adoration, and she spoke softly and gently to him. Teddy, his stomach now full, looked happily back up at her, opening and closing his mouth occasionally and blinking slowly.

"Oh. Oh Merlin I love you so much." She gasped, stroking his tuft of blue fluff. "Look at you." She looked up at Remus. "What is his full name?"

"Edward Remus Lupin." Remus said, smiling as Teddy looked his way. He gave a soft 'Hey' to the baby, and waved a finger.

"You know, they told me I could go home tomorrow." Tonks said, changing their pace and subject so fast it made Remus dizzy. Home.

"Oh?" Remus said quietly.

"If I am comfortable, they said." She added. "But I don't know where 'home' is."

Remus felt like someone stabbed him in the lungs. He swallowed thickly.

"Welsh Countryside." He croaked.

"I should've guessed. That accent." She joked. Remus blew a small breath out his nose.

"Yeah, its..." He thought. "Not too big, but not small. Was my grandparent's, originally. Four bedroom. Fenced back garden. Tree with rope swing. Weird collection of concrete animals in the front lawn." He noticed she seemed to be trying to picture their home, so he continued to add detail. "It has a porch that wraps around one side, and we have a swing ans wicker chairs. It was white when we moved in, but you painted it a lovely mint green and trimmed it in dark blue, with matching shutters. The kitchen is pink..." He smiled when she did as she listened to him describe each room in their home. He finished this with "But, there is always your mum's, if you'd rather. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"That nurse that came along with my tray for lunch, she said it would be better to go home. To _our_ ," She gestured between Remus and herself, "Our home. That it would help with the memories."

"Of course." Remus nodded. Teddy stretched and gurgled. "Looks like he's happy to hear mummy is coming home, too." Remus said fondly.

Tonks sat back nervously. She tried her hardest to be kind and friendly. She knew, logically, that she must have loved this man; Remus, who seemed to her to be gentle and quiet and kind. He obviously loved her in return, she could see it in his eyes when he looked at her, when he smiled. It hurt her that she felt as if she was looking upon someone she'd never known before. She took short, shallow breaths, trying to compose herself at the thought of going on home alone with him and their infant son.

Remus worried as well. Worried the Healer was wrong, that she may never recall their history. He knew her instincts would take care of her bond with Teddy, but falling back in love with him a second time? He doubted he was lucky enough to manage such a feat twice.

Remus stayed a bit longer, before taking Teddy home, saying he had things to get ready for her arrival; though their home was clean and tidy with ease thanks to magic. But he had to prepare himself, and the other tenant of the house- The occupant of the former guest room on the ground floor; Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Not super eventful just yet, I know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks woke up early, trying her very best to navigate the still somewhat unfamiliar environment of what she'd been told was her home. Judging by the clock on the vanity at the foot of the bed, it was only five in the morning, but she found herself to be wide awake. She did not want to wake anyone else in the house up. It was hard enough when she was here, just her and her son. She found bonding with Teddy was natural, she could feel that he was part of her. Everything else seemed foreign. Even her mother, who had been over to see her all three days she had been out of hospital, seemed distant and different.

Harry Potter was a sweet boy, and Tonks could tell he thought the world of both Remus and Teddy. He tried his very best to be both helpful and out of the way. She appreciated that about him.

Her husband, however, was another subject entirely.

Remus looked at her in short bursts, as if his gaze may shatter her if he lingered too long. He stayed gone more often than he was home, and kept very quiet and to himself. Though, Tonks had to admit to herself, she did not try very hard to make conversation. The Healers had told her to take it slow, spend a few days getting a feel for her home. So that is what she had done.

She crept silently down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, being extra careful not to wake Remus, who had been sleeping on a couch in the sitting room. She used a smaller lamp in the corner rather than the overhead light to see her way around the kitchen, as not to cause too much attention to be called to her activities. She'd just settled herself on a stool at the breakfast bar when she heard the sound of bare feet on the hard wood of the stairs, and a messy-haired, sleepy-eyed teenager half staggered in.

"Morning." Harry mumbled, helping himself to some of the coffee off the stove.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Tonks replied.

"You didn't. The smell of coffee always wakes me up. When I was small, my Aunt kept me in a cupboard under her stairs, right next to the kitchen." Harry replied, in a way that was almost casual. Tonks' face paled, her jaw slightly gaped.

"Shit. Merlin..." She winced. Harry shrugged.

"Sorry. I mean you used to know about it. I just forgot..." Harry sighed, "It is awfully early." He scratched at the unruly black mass of hair atop his head. Tonks took a small sip at her coffee, and nodded.

"So, Harry..." She said, leaning forward, "Can I ask you something?"

"Er- Sure." He nodded.

"He has stayed gone quite a bit. 'Work.' And being that he's avoiding me..." She trailed off, sadness in her voice.

"You wanted to know where he works?" Harry ask, seeming almost amused. "Hogwarts. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Deputy Headmaster under Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor..." Harry trailed off as her eyes widened. She looked both shocked and impressed. "He had formerly held the Defense position, but resigned due to Snape and... There is a whole mess there. But yeah, when Professor McGonagall took Headmistress, she immediately turned around and hired him, to all three positions. Most insistent on him being her Deputy."

"Woah..." She whispered. Harry snorted a small laugh.

"He's a pretty great catch, yeah?" He noticed her face turn pink.

"I just- I don't know what to do." She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself. "I can see- I-" She paused, swallowed, taking a deep breath and regrouped her thoughts. "My mum even told me she knew when he first came around with me to see them that we were in love. But its so hard, because I guess it happened so fast, so I have this huge, important chunk of my life that is just..." She made a 'poof' gesture with her hands and laid forward on the table, her head on her arms. Harry sat in silence for a moment, then he nearly jumped when she snapped her head up. "I owe you such an apology. Oh Merlin, I am just pulling you into our mess, _my_ mess like you don't have bloody well enough..."

"It's fine, really..." Harry assured her. "You three are all that is left of my family, aside from the Weasley's. But they need their own time, just to be together to mourn. Losing Arthur and Fred has been horrible."

Tonks said nothing to this. She was not sure what she should say. She herself was nursing the pain of her father's death, and in a bit of mourning for a life she lived but no longer had recollection of. The two fell into a comfortable silence for a while, with the only break in it a small 'Thank you' she gave to Harry. However, it was not long until there was a stirring upstairs, followed by a sharp cry. Tonks stood up to go check on her son, but the soft sound of someone rolling off the couch and onto the floor, then the creak of stairs under feet.

"I should-" Tonks shook her head. "I don't know. I want to spend time with him, I think. But," She paused and hid her face in her hands. Before Harry could say anything to try to offer any other comfort, she jumped down from her stool and walked out of the kitchen.

She came into the baby's room upstairs, finding that Remus had gathered the baby up, who had apparently just lost his pacifier sometime in the night, and was rocking him back to sleep. Remus looked as if he may nod off as well, gently rocking the baby in the small white rocking chair. She paused in the door way, and Remus opened his left eye, the closest to her, and gave a small smile. "It's okay, he's awake. Just content."

"I was- I was thinking maybe I should go stay with my mum..." She said quickly, afraid she would loose her nerve if she didn't spit the words all out quickly. Remus' face visibly paled, and his fist clinched on the outside of the baby's blanket. He looked almost as if he were afraid she would snatch their son from him and run.

"If that is what makes you comfortable." He said in a voice so quiet, she could almost have missed it.

"I don't want you to think that it is because you've done something wrong. Its just... This is your house. You shouldn't have to live like this, here, just to keep me happy." She explained.

"Our house." He replied, still very hushed.

"I want to try and get back to myself, but it is just..." She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"No. I get it." Remus said, finally speaking up. He sighed and adjusted in the chair. "You don't feel comfortable here. Comfort is necessary to facilitate healing. Whatever you need, Dora." She looked him over, and his eyes gleamed in the light shining in from the hallway light, showing off the tears welling up.

"I am not trying to hurt you." She said gently, feeling a bit guilty.

"You couldn't." He replied, matching her tone.

"I just think that this..." She gestured around her, "Forcing interaction. Its no good. For anyone."

"Sure, yeah." Remus nodded, then swallowed hard. "Wh-"

"Teddy can stay here with you. I plan to come stay with him while you go to work, and I want to spend actual time with you, too, because we need it. But I am not taking him from his home. Its mostly just for sleeping I'll be gone. Doubt he'll notice." She added with a nod.

"Alright." Remus agreed, very reluctantly.

Tonks stood in the doorway. She seemed to be wanting for him to say or do something. She stared, not sure what she was even wanting. "I thought you would have more to say." She confessed after a few heavily silent moments.

"I just want you to be happy." He replied. "You and Teddy, and Harry."

"That much is obvious." She snorted. She felt her anger growing. "I thought maybe you'd have more fight in you, is all."

"I've been fighting, everyday, for the last three decades." He bit back, offended. "Fighting to get the will to wake up. Fighting to find a reason to keep on living. I only want what will be best for my wife and our son, because in you, I found all that. If staying with Andy is what you need, do it. If it isn't, stay here. I'm not going to beg you to change your mind about something you're already decided on. That is not my place."

Tonks opened her mouth to speak, but Teddy spat his pacifier out and let a sharp cry pierce the air. Remus stood with him, and walked to the doorway where she stood. She moved as he walked by, looking at her as if she'd ripped his beating heart from his chest and taken a bite. She swallowed, unsure of herself, and her decision. She turned around to head down to the kitchen as well, but instead found that Harry had came up.

"So, I have an idea." Harry said, oddly cheerful. Tonks tilted her head.

"Shoot." She replied.

"My Godfather, your cousin, Sirius..." Harry started, "He left me his house. Its where you met Remus- And I'd be willing to bet it's where you two started to fall in love, too. We could go there, see if anything helps?" He suggested. Tonks' eyes lit up, her hair faded to a more purple, less brown shade.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I would love to, if you are okay with going back."

"I think Sirius was probably the biggest advocate for you two getting together, he'd want me to try and fix it any way I could." Harry explained with a laugh. "Come on, let's pack Teddy a bag and we can go after breakfast when Moony down there heads off to Hogwarts."

* * *

 **Please remember to review, follow and fav!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING**


	4. Chapter 4

The house, Tonks noticed, was like something out of an old muggle horror film. It had been trashed by both an angry house elf and a man named 'Dung', Harry explained, as he apologized about the state of the home when they entered. "I just haven't been able to stomach coming and starting to clean it up yet." He shrugged as they made their way down the long, dimly lit hall.

"So this belonged to my family?" Tonks ask with a shiver. She looked around at the odd taxidermy and art hanging about, and felt a chill creep down her spine.

"The worse part of it, yeah." Harry nodded. "Sirius let us use it for the Order while he was alive, but it just sort of got abandoned when he-" Harry's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to do this, you know?" Tonks suggested. She wrapped her arms around herself in protection from the creepy chill in the air.

"No. You and Remus are so important to me. I want to help any way I can." Harry affirmed. He moved down the hall a bit more. "You both used to sit up, waiting on each other, you waiting for him to back from patrol, he'd wait on your night shifts, and you'd have coffee or tea, or-"

"Hot chocolate." Tonks interrupted, and Harry gasped a little. "He prefers hot chocolate, because he can's sleep off caffeine from tea and coffee..."

"Er- Yeah!" Harry said excitedly. He watched Tonks move slowly into the room, dragging her fingertips on the hardwood dining table as she moved. She paused, tapping on the wood in front of a chair.

"This is where he'd sit. Best light for reading..." She looked over her shoulder to the lamp mounted to the wall, which was currently unlit, only the light of the dim, dusty window was their guide now.

"You remember that too?" Harry said, growing more excited. Tonks shrugged.

"I remember it like I read it somewhere. Or like a dream..." She shook her head, seeming down. "It doesn't feel like it belongs to me. But at the same time, I know it does. So I guess, maybe that is why it feels like a dream? Does that make any sense at all?" She looked so scared when she turned to Harry.

"I understand. The mind is a difficult and fickle thing. We can go? Or I can show you more of the house?" Harry offered. "It is completely up to- Tonks are you crying?" He rushed over to the metamorphmagi's side, as she sniffled a sob behind her hand, nodding. He whole chest heaved as she choked her emotions out. She was crying so hard that Harry was afraid he would not be able to calm her and he would have to apperate her to her mother's.

"Oh Gods, Harry..." She sobbed. "Why is it so hard?"

"It'll be okay..." Harry promised, silently hoping he was right. "We can keep going if you want? This room helped a lot. Or if it's too much for one day, we can go?"

"I think today is enough, if it is okay to come another time?" She ask, wiping her tears.

"Anytime, of course." Harry agreed. "Come on, I'll take you back to Andy's..."

* * *

Remus sat on the old, partially rebuilt rock wall that surrounded one of the courtyard gardens at Hogwarts, feeling the summer breeze on his face, trying to take a moment to relax. He felt as if he hadn't been able to take a deep breath in the week since his Dora had left to stay with her mother, even with her coming over daily, but today was different. Because tonight, when he was done at the castle helping get ready for the Autumn semester, he had a date with his wife.

It had been her idea, since it was 'what sensible couples do to get to know one another', as she had put it. But it made him nervous. He still knew her, adored her. What if she didn't have the same attraction to him?

He closed his eyes and sighed, listening to the sound of house elves around him laying brick and rock, some humming happily as they worked, all seemed to be joyful for the opportunity to help put the school they loved to serve back together again. It was weirdly calming, the sound of progress, rebuilding. He hoped he could be so lucky to have his own life come back together.

He was planning to take his wife to a small little diner they had frequented both when they were fighting the war and when she was pregnant. It was twenty-four hour, low priced, and very good food. Perfect for a couple who had lower income and insomnia. Tonks had taken Remus there, raving about the chocolate silk pie, and it quickly became their favorite place. Later on, Remus proposed to her there. It was a vital place in their relationship- and he hoped she would like it.

"Remus?" A familiar voice called him from his pondering, and he turned to see the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, heading down the pathway to him.

"Yes, Ma'am?" He answered automatically. She smiled, but then wrinkled her nose.

"I did not make you second in command of this castle to have you continue to call me 'ma'am', my boy..." She scolded playfully. "How is the garden coming along?"

Remus blinked a couple of times to further clear his head so he could process and answer her question. "Ah- Seems like its all set to be right on schedule." He answered, gesturing around.

"Good..." She nodded, lifting her skirt in one hand and taking Remus' extended hand in her other as he helped her come to sit next to him on the rock wall. "Are you okay?" She ask, not looking over at him- Instead she looked to the flowering trees that blew in the afternoon breeze off the Black Lake.

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew if there was anyone left that he could truly speak his heart and mind to without judgement, it was Minerva McGonagall. "Not really, no." He answered, glad she was not facing him. Remus had always hated to show emotion or weakness publicly- and McGonagall was very familiar with this in him.

"Is there anything you think I could do?" She offered, laying a hand over on his shoulder.

"I don't suppose you still have that time turner you lent to Hermione the first time I thought here?" He asked, and she could detect the slight attempt of humor from his tone.

"Ah," She laughed, "Unfortunately- Or Possibly rather fortunately, I do not." She confirmed.

"Its just as well. Might step on a butterfly and alter the course of all history to come." He waved his hands in front of him as he spoke. "I just-" He hesitated, but looked over at the older, mother witch. He trusted her with so much for so many years, and she had always done everything she could to help him. But now, he wasn't even sure how to explain how he felt. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then shook his head and looked down.

"You know?" She said, breaking the silence he'd allowed to fall, "I have been married, twice, actually." Remus' eyes widened for a moment, but he knew this reaction would be rude, so he made sure she didn't see. "So I might understand better than you think." She added.

"I'm just so afraid." Remus confessed.

"What of now?" She ask, glancing over in her knowing way. Remus knew exactly when she meant. He'd tried many times to push the woman who was now his wife away. He tried to tell her he was too old, eleven years her senior. Too poor, as before the war ended there was nearly nowhere that would hire a werewolf. Too dangerous, which still to him seemed to be very obvious and did not need explaining. His Dora never cared. Then when he gave in, opened his heart and let her love him and he gave her his heart in return- They conceived their son. He had never in his life been so terrified. Afraid the pregnancy would harm or kill Nymphadora. Afraid for the child to be born to pain and suffering. Afraid of the scorn and hatred of those he loved most in the world for putting this curse on them.

"I'm afraid she won't love me anymore." He said after some time. "I'm afraid she'll remember the bad first. That I pushed her away so so many times, that I left her pregnant and alone for a bit. That I suggest she termin-" He gulped as he felt bile rise at the words, remembering his suggestion to end her pregnancy for her safety. He'd hated that he ever said it from the first second he held his son, but he could never take it back. "I can never take back what I said. I'm so thankful now for her stubborn heart. She has been right each and every time. But I am now so afraid she will remember all that first. And realize that I'm not a good man, or husband, or father. If that happens..." He trailed off, voice cracking with heavy emotion.

"You know, in my experience, when a pairing is so strong that a patronus changes? That bond transcends little problems like this." She suggested. Remus deadpanned and then raised and eyebrow.

"H-" He sputtered on his words in utter confusion, "How? How is this a LITTLE problem?"

"Its temporary." She answered simply. "And I could make a suggestion, but honestly I don't know if the friendship you and I have would survive me speaking of such things with you..."

"Its not murder, is it?" He asked, half joking.

"No." She shook her head, then pursed her lips. "But I have known one other couple to go through this situation; there is something you could do to help memories come back." She looked up at the sky, her cheeks blushing slightly. "You could always try... Sex..." She said, trailing off.

Remus didn't know what to say. He felt his ears burn at the very mention of sex coming from McGonagall, especially her blunt way of saying it. "Er-" He started, but found no words to reply.

"Just a thought. I mean, its very, very personal. And you know what she likes, and the body remembers, the heart remembers..." She added and Remus raised a hand.

"Minerva, please." He begged, using her first name for the first time, even though she'd been telling him to for a while, hoping it would get her attention enough to make her stop.

"Alright, alright." She laughed. "I would like for you to consider it. Feel free to not tell me if it works if you do try it. Her memory will come back one way or another, anyway." She said as she stood, and he helped her down from the wall. He watched her, amused, as she walked along the path back up the the castle, stopping along the way to compliment and thank the elves as she went.

As she disappeared from sight, Remus felt his mind begin to wonder back to his date- and to the suggestion his Professor and friend and given him.

* * *

 **So- I hope everyone is enjoying this! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **The next chapter will be the date-  
**

 **I honestly have two different ways this could go- and it all depends on whether or not Remus listens to McGonagall. So its really what you guys would like to see more- let me know in the reviews!**

 **Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its been so long! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dora "Tonks" Lupin had changed her hair for at least the tenth time, growled to herself, and hid her face in her hands. She never second guessed her self with her looks, she was able to be however she wished and never had a bad hair day. But now, she could not make herself look just how she wanted. She'd been trying to get herself just right for at least half an hour. There was a soft knock at the door, and she sighed heavily.

"Yeah, mum?" She called, knowing the knock well.

"Everything alright, love?" Andromeda Tonks called, concerned about her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Just. Be out in a mo." She snorted, annoyed. She tried again, pale purple curls the fell just to her shoulders. She picked up a few of the first few strands and twisted them back, adding a pearl pen. This was good, and went well with her dark blue dress.

"Do you want to talk ab-"

"MUM." She shouted harshly though the door, before swinging it open, making her mother jump back in surprise.

"Dora..." She breathed, smiling slightly. "You look so lovely."

"Quit acting like you're seeing me off on my first date, ever." She huffed, moving past her mother and down the hall.

"Then quit acting like that is what you are preparing for." She called after her, as she followed her down the stairs.

"I can't!" She yelled back, trying to outrun her mother, who stayed right on her heels.

"Why?" Andromeda called, finally catching her daughter by the arm, stopping her retreat. "Nymphadora. You will not get through something like this without talking to someone. Anyone." She scolded. "I know this is hard, worse than I can imagine. But I want to help you."

"I talk to Harry." She retorted. "And I just-" She sighed and Andromeda tilted her head and waited.

"Just?" She questioned.

"You hate him. So its not like I can talk to you about this. And I think me coming to stay here was a mistake, but I couldn't look at him like that anymore." She was nearly screaming, the bottled up emotions finally surfacing after days of Andromeda's trying.

"I do not hate Remus." She scoffed.

"You do." She argued. "I can see it written all over your face, because that is just one trait from the Black family you simply cannot hide. You think you're hiding it so well, being polite, but really you look as though someone has smeared shit under your nose and you cannot stop smelling it. Its horrid."

"I-"

"You even have it my bleeding photos when my son was born. Mother. I get it. You love me, blah blah. I feel the support. Leave me alone." She spun on her heels but her mother caught her arm again.

"Nymphadora! I don't care how old you are, I did not raise you to speak to me this way, and I will not stand for it." She sighed. "Yes, I think you could have done better. But you know what? Every mother thinks that. It wouldn't matter; rich, poor, old, young, werewolf. You're my child, my only child. I want the world for you. But I do not hate Remus. He's a good man. Admits his mistakes. Loves you. I just want to help. Even if I do hold my face 'funny'." She laughed, though she had started to cry.

"Oh, mum..." Tonks wrapped her arms around her mother. "I'm sorry, too."

"Will you please let me help you finish getting ready now?" She pleaded. Tonks smiled.

"I'd like that." She agreed.

* * *

"All set then?" Remus ask Harry and Hermione for at least the fifth time, checking the collar of his shirt in the hallway mirror. He looked at the teens reflection where they stood behind him, Hermione trying not to laugh, and Harry rolling his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I live here. I know where everything is. Teddy and I get along great. Its almost like we're godfather and godson." Harry remarked.

"Sometimes, Harry, I think you're the most like your father. Then you open that mouth..." He laughed, and Harry joined in. "And that, that is all Lily."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry rolled his bright green eyes again. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Flowers, wallet, wand, keys..." He said, patting his pockets as he went. "I believe so." Remus picked the bouquet of bright pink and red roses up from the counter and looked again in the mirror.

"You look very handsome, calm down." Hermione said, stepping over and smoothing the wrinkles from his shoulders. The pale, almost pastel purple made the green of his eyes pop, and suited his skin tone. Hermione had helped him to pick it out.

"This could go badly..." He said, color draining from his face a bit.

"Or great." Hermione reminded him.

"Always the pessimist, our Moony." Harry laughed.

"Enough, you two. You have the number to the restaurant if you need us." He reminded them.

"We're going to try to not need you." Harry said, gently guiding the older wizard for the door. He finally left, and Harry shut the door behind him, relieved.

"Honestly didn't know if we were going to get him out of the house." Hermione sighed, as she and Harry walked back into the sitting room where Teddy was laying on a padded blanket in the floor, doing what Molly had referred to as "tummy time" to strengthen his neck muscles. He lifted his head, looked around, and laid back down on his cheek, then gurgled a bit, and his hair changed to one of the accenting orange colors of the blanket.

"I'm so worried about them." Harry confessed.

"Hmm?" Hermione hummed, looking up from the baby, where she say in the floor beside him.

"Well- You remember Lockhart, right? He lost his mind. Bananas. I mean- Yeah, Dora isn't that bad. But what if things don't come back to her the same? What if Remus' fears aren't ridiculous worries, but legitimate and she doesn't-"

"Harry." Hermione spoke firmly.

"Yeah?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Stop it. You sound just like him." She smiled. She loved that Harry was finally with his family, and it was endearing to her to see them so close.

"I just don't want anything to happen to them. Anything ELSE, I mean." Harry said.

"It'll be alright, Harry. You remember how much she loved him. How hard, fierce. She will remember him." She said with a nod. "There is no way she won't."

* * *

The entire walk to the restaurant was silent, but Remus was simply happy because about half way there, Tonks had slid her hand into his and laced her fingers through, holding his hand tightly. His heart skipped a beat just as hard at the gesture now as the first time she'd held his hand, and his ears burned red, but he tried to ignore it, and he hoped she had not noticed.

She had taken his breath away from the moment she stepped out of her mother's door, and she had laughed about how his shirt matched her hair, something they could not have possibly planned. It was comfortable silence, for the first time in a long time. Neither of them felt the need to try and make small talk, but rather, just be together.

At the door, Jerry, their usual waiter, greeted them. "Mr and Mrs Lupin! How have you been? How is the baby? Must be your first night out since, yeah?" He said, asking more questions than the could possibly answer in a row. Tonks tensed, and Remus gently stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah. He's good." He answered.

"A boy, then?!" Jerry shouted excitedly. "Well, congrats again, you too! Got your usual place right back here, just fresh set." He said, grabbing some menus and leading them through the dining room to a spot in the back. "Usual drink orders then?" He ask, not bothering to take his order pad from his apron.

"Sure, thanks. Usual everything, actually." Remus smiled, and the older gentlemen finally walked away. Tonks let out a long breath through her nose.

"He always like that?" She ask, humored.

"Sometimes its worse. When you were pregnant- Merlin. And you would try to out talk him, which may have actually made it worse." He laughed.

"It gets worse than that?" She ask, faking shock, then she too laughed. "So what is my usual here?" She ask, propping her chin on her hand and batting her eyelashes.

"Its this chicken they make with mushrooms and cheese stuffed inside, and steamed veggies..." He explained.

"Hmm. Sounds good to me." She agreed. "Does this place do decent dessert, too?"

* * *

That night, Tonks found that talking to Remus was one of the easiest things she had ever done. Nothing felt forced like it had been, and she wanted to talk about anything and everything to keep him there. She couldn't remember having been there before like she had with Sirius' old house, but it still gave her a lot of hope that even if her memories never did come back, she could have her life back.

The couple walked back slow, taking a diversion though a park as they went, still holding hands, talking about everything and nothing, and Tonks felt herself dreading getting home. She missed her son, too, though it had only been a day away from him. He was so new, and she never had enough of him. So when they go to the steps, Tonks steeled her nerves, looked her husband in the eye, and took a deep breath.

"Can I be honest?" She ask, crossing her arms over her body.

"Of course." He replied, a bit confused.

"I just- I don't want to do this anymore." She said. Remus' face fell, all signs of the smile that had just been there vanished, and fear flashed in his eyes. Tonks stepped forward quickly and took both his hands. "No! No no no, not this-" She gestured between them. "I mean staying at mum's. I made a horrible mistake out of fear coming to stay here." She explained.

"You- You want to come home?" His face automatically lit back up.

"Is that alright?" She laughed, and her heart fluttered at his smile.

"Is that alright? Are you insane? Its- Yeah!" He stammered in excitement. "Of course, I mean-" But Tonks closed the gap between them and stopped his rambling with a feather light kiss on the lips.

"I may not remember anything. But I can feel you missing from me. And it hurts." She confessed. "Does that make sense at all?"

Remus stared back at her in awe. He was not sure what to say, how to explain that he felt the same, that missing her was like having a gaping hole in his chest. Words failed him, so after a moment of staring, he took her face gently in his hands and kissed her, gently but firmly, until she started to kiss him in return. They spent quite a few moments like this, his hands in her hair and her fingers gripping his shirt collar, unaware that Andromeda and opened the door to see this and immediately gone back inside, or that there was thunder rumbling in the distance. Remus was the one to finally break the contact, and both of them were gasping a bit.

"So- Did you mean tonight or?" He ask, grinning.

"Apperate?" She replied, holding out a hand.

"The only way to travel." He agreed, taking her hand and disappearing with a 'pop'.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been so long- I work in an ER and the pandemic has made things a nightmare. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was getting to the wee hours of the morning, and Dora could simply not sleep.

She felt very content, having had a wonderful meal and overall delightful date with her husband earlier in the evening. The feeling of his lips on hers, still tingling from the heat he'd left there. She absentmindedly touched her lips as she thought about it, her cheeks burning hot.

Next to her, Remus was snoring softly, having long sense fell asleep.

He had, almost frustratingly so, been respectful, to the point he had given Dora most of the space on the bed. She pondered how many times he must have reminded her she needed not rush into anything, that he would wait for her to come back to him.

Mostly, this made her frustrated. It was not unlike being a teenager, having a long hard snog with no relief to the buildup of desire and hormones in her body. She rolled over and glanced at her husband's sleeping form.

Remus had not gone without so much as a shirt in her presence yet. She figured he was trying to spare her mind to the shock of seeing his scars again for the 'first' time. He was asleep in a white tshirt and pale green linen sleep trousers. The shirt pulled tight against his muscles in his back as he breathed in and out. There was not much light in their bedroom, but the scented candles Dora had lit in the corner were still burning and gave her some visibility. She took a deep breath, bit her lower lip, and slowly inched her way across the bed, closing the gap between them.

Remus stirred slightly at the movement, and Dora froze in place. He stretched slightly, and Dora's eyes watched the muscles in his arms flex. She snorted slightly, closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. Gathering all her nerve, she rolled in to embrace him from behind, and wraps her arm over Remus' sleeping waist. Remus snorted slightly, and relaxed back into her. She smiled to herself and buried her face in between his shoulders. He felt so warm next to her, and she considered calling this a victory and falling asleep. But her body wouldn't allow her to. She knew this frustration really only had one of two solutions, and she did not want a second shower.

Slowly, gently, Dora ran her hand up between the soft cotton of his shirt and his stomach, which she could feel the toned muscles of, and the trail of hair disappearing below the band of green linen. Her breath hitched slightly, butterflies swirling in the pit of her own stomach. She allowed her fingertips to stay feather-light as she trailed up and down.

Quicker than she could blink, a hand was on her wrist. Dora gasp so hard she nearly couldn't regain her breath.

"Nymphadora..." Remus rasped, his voice a sleepy growl.

"Yes?" She replied innocently, swallowing her nerves.

"What are you doing?" He ask simply.

"I don't know what you mean..." She trailed.

In one fluid motion, Dora found herself on her back, pinned beneath Remus, who looked down at her with hungry amber eyes. He looked her up and down and licked his upper lip, making the heat she'd been feeling come to pool between her legs. "I think you _do_ know what I mean, little witch." He turned his head and smirked. Dora swallowed.

"I'm sure I don't." She replied, using all her nerve to remain casual.

"Nymphadora, you know what I am." He growled, his face so close she could feel his breath. "I don't think I need to explain to you why you need to be sure."

His eyes gleamed in the dim candlelight. She looked up at him, tilted her head slightly and slid her hands under his shirt.

"Why do you get to decide if I'm sure or not?" She questioned. She raked her nails down his chest. "Don't you want me?"

"You really think I don't?" His voice ripped from his throat, and he looked her up and down. "You think it isn't on my mind every moment?" He pushed back suddenly and was on his feet, back to her, flexing his hands open and shut. "I'm sorry." He said, before exiting the room entirely and leaving her alone in the dark.

Dora huffed her annoyance and pulled a house robe over her nightgown, before following him out and down the hallway.

"Remus! Where are you going!?" She demanded, whispering as loudly as she could as she passed both Teddy and Harry's bedrooms. He was much faster than her and she heard their back door shut before she'd even made it down the stairs.

Frustrated and disappointed, she peaked out the window to make sure she could see Remus, who was standing against the fence in their yard, smoke from his cigarette swirling his head as it disappeared into the night sky. She shook her head and made her way to their kitchen, putting a kettle on for tea. It was almost instinctive, the way she moved around the kitchen, getting down a large coffee mug and adding a tea bag or both mint and chamomile, allowing them to steep and stirring in the honey.

She stepped out into the cool late spring air and took a deep breath before walking down the path and standing silently beside her husband. Dora said nothing, and held the tea over where Remus could reach it. He took one long final drag before flicking the snuffed out butt down into the waste barrel at his feet. He took the tea and sipped it. He raised an eyebrow, took another long drink and he looked back at her, eyes wide.

"You made this?" He questioned. Dora looked offended.

"What's wrong with it?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Nothing. Its the best fucking cup of tea I've had since before Teddy was born..." He chuckled. "It's bloody perfect."

"T-Thank you?" Dora answered, confused. Remus smiled gently.

"My mother would make my tea like this when I needed to calm down, or if I needed help sleeping before the full moon. It was actually probably the first personal thing I ever told you, before we were even really friends. I made you a cup one night, after you'd worked a double and came dragging in. Honey and all- I just... You remembered." A tear slid down his cheek, and he let it follow course until it was stopped in the stubble along his jaw, where he shrugged a shoulder to wipe it away.

"You know what they say..." Dora said with a small smile.

"I still haven't been able to figure out who this 'they' is that say all the things." Remus joked, and she laughed with him for a moment, before he apologized for derailing her train of thought. "So, what do they say?" He ask.

"Its the little things that let you know someone loves you, The little things matter most."

Remus smiled into his tea as he took another drink, then he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent.

"I'm sorry I stormed out." He said in a quiet voice, and Dora grinned.

"You call that storming?" She snorted.

"No. I'm usually much better at it. You'll remember that, too. In time." He hung his head, and placed his mug on the fence post's flat top. "That is what I fear the most."

"What?" She ask, face scrunched in confusion.

"I'm not a good man. I tried more than a few times to tell you that, but you- in your stubbornness, never gave up on me. Do not mistake me, I adore you and I am grateful. But. I live everyday with the fear you'll remember my greater... Mistakes... Before anything else, and you won't want to do this anymore." He kept his eyes to his feet. Dora scoffed out loud.

"Really?" She said in a half-laugh.

"What?" He ask, looking up.

"You think all our friends and family haven't talked to me?" She laughed. Remus went pale. "Heaven knows my mother wanted to tell me everything- or her version. I prefer Harry's- at least in his you abandoned your pregnant wife for a somewhat justifiable reason."

"Oh."

"I'm still me, Remus. I'm foggy, and lost. My memories are mostly second hand, and I arm still getting my footing in my life now- But its not like information I am relearning is going to change things if I had already known it. We must have made up, because I was here with you before. Hell- I left our newborn to come fight at your side. That has to count for something, right?"

This was met with silence. Light had started to glow in the distance signaling morning was about to break.

"When are you going to stop treating me like I might break? I'm not fragile." She asserted with a rough shrug of her shoulders, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Damn it Nymphadora, I know you're not!" He replied harshly, nostrils flaring. "I don't know how to make you understand. I've never been able to explain what having you is like for me. There is no way to explain where you can understand how being a werewolf limits your life- Nobody, and I mean nobody else has ever been as lucky as I am. I am so- So fucking terrified all the time."

"Of what?" She demanded.

"Waking up and finding out its all been a dream. Or you finally realizing how much better you can do and leaving to find just that. I can't make myself feel like its real. Its all much too good." He answered.

"Can I say something?" She ask softly, stepping over and lacing her fingers through his.

"Of course." He replied, looking her face over.

"I highly doubt there is any man on this planet better. You need not worry about that. I knew you before, and between that and what I am seeing now... You are without a doubt, the kindest, sweetest, most patient man." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his jawline. "You're also really gorgeous but, uh..." She blushed. "You keep turning me down, so..."

Remus laughed, a full, genuine laugh, and she joined along. Remus' laughed turned into a yawn and he retrieved his mug from the fence. "Can we maybe go finish sleeping now?"

"I suppose." Dora nodded, now yawning herself.

Just inside the house, Harry held Teddy closer and ducked away from the window so that neither of them would know he had been spying on their little domestic. He swayed gently and stroked his godson's fluffy green hair. "Shh. Shh TeddyBear. I told you mum and dad would be okay..."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please review!


End file.
